22 March 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-03-22 ; Comments *Peel mentions he's currently tired because whilst staying at his mother's house, he had been woken up by drillings during the night that was taking place nearby at Notting Hill station. *Peel through out the show gives the update of a football match between Liverpool and Coventry. *Peel mentions getting a letter from a parent, who asks him what alternative record their son can play, apart from Iron Maiden, which he plays loud in his bedroom. He then suggests a Japanese hardcore punk tune from Outo that he plays on the show. *Peel plays a track from Straitjacket Fits covering Leonard Cohen's So Long Marianne. Sessions *Live Skull only session, recorded 14th March 1989 Tracklisting *BOB: Convenience (12") House Of Teeth *De La Soul: Ghetto Thang (album - 3 Feet High And Rising) Big Life DLSLP 1 # @ *Live Skull: Safe From Me (session) #''' *U. Roy: Love I Tender (v/a album - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973)) Trojan TRLS 268 '''# *Pere Ubu: Waiting For Mary (What Are We Doing Here?) (7") Fontana :(JP: 'Well that will go on this year's holiday tape') * Intense Degree: Allegiance (album - War In My Head) Earache * 7A3: Drums Of Steel (12") Geffen *Thee Hypnotics: Justice In Freedom (12") Situation Two SIT 56 T #''' *Yambiro Brothers (Backed By The Simba Brothers): Makandiita Bofu (album - Makandiita Bofu) Umkhonto *Nine Pound Hammer: Gearhead (album - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Crypt / Wanghead WH 007 '''# *Live Skull: Someone Else's Sweat (session) #''' *Outo: My Revenge (12" mini-album - 正直者は馬鹿を見る) Selfish BEL-12017 '''# *Bobby Patterson: Take Time To Know The Truth (album - How Are You Fixed For Love) Charly R&B CRB 1194 *Field Mice: Sensitive (7") Sarah SARAH 18 #''' :(In Concert featuring the Four Brothers trailer by Roger Scott) *Straitjacket Fits: So Long Marianne (7" - Hail) Flying Nun *KC Flightt: Planet E (12") RCA *S.O.B.: Thrash Night (Freak Out) (12" EP - Leave Me Alone) Selfish BEL-12012-L '''# *Loketo: Soukouss Trouble (album - Trouble) Jimmy's Production *Live Skull: Adema (session) #''' *Night Riders: Pretty Plaid Skirt (v/a album - Bo Did It!) Satan *Close Lobsters: Nature Thing (7") Fire BLAZE 34S '''# :(Saturday Sequence trailer by Roger Scott) *Transgression: Final Conflict (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 #''' *Visions Of Change: Under One Fist (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 '''# *Wedding Present: Hude Dnipro Hude = Гуде Дніпро Гуде (album - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela = Українські Виступи В Івана Піла) Reception *Anhrefn: Crafwr (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *Live Skull: Amputease (session) #''' *Chigovanyika Brothers: Amai VaGodhi *Heart Throbs: Blood From A Stone (7") Profumo PROS 2 '''# :(McCartney On McCartney trailer by Paul McCartney) *Spacemen 3: Come Down Softly To My Soul (album - Playing With Fire) Fire *Lakim Shabazz: Sample The Dope Noise (album - Pure Righteousness) Tuff City @''' *Dub Sex: Swerve (12") Cut Deep *Osiris: Warshaw Concerto (7") Atlantic '''@ Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4080XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *2) 1989-03-22 Peel Show R011.mp3 *3) 1989-03-xx Peel Show LE032 ;Length *1) 1:57:01 *2) 0:46:08 *3) 1:35:24 (1:22:59 - 1:33:47) (from 1:26:34 unique) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) File created from R011 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Created from LE032 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4080/2) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library